Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (in Japanese: うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is the deuteragonist and served as the final antagonist of the Naruto ''series. He is a rival of the titular protagonist Naruto Uzumaki. However, the desire of revenge and the manipulation of Orochimaru and later Tobi made Sasuke into a major antagonist. But, later on, he later returns to the Hidden Leaf and gives up on revenge. Overall, Sasuke serves as the deuteragonist turned final antagonist of Part I, and the overall tertiary antagonist (later anti-hero) turned supporting protagonist of Part II. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in the English dub and by Noriaki Sugiyama in the Japanese dub. Intelligence From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilize basic ones for crafty maneuvers, he already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. He is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Sasuke's resolution also enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Likewise, he can use his techniques as setups for his larger-scale ones. Even very skilled shinobi such as Minato Namikaze and Madara have noted Sasuke's impressive analytical skills. Sasuke is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja and effectively instruct them to engage an enemy. Sasuke can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another, such as different taijutsu maneuvers from Lee's techniques, or innovative variations of the Chidori. He can be rather deceptive, capable of tricking older and more experienced shinobi like Danzō into confirming the mechanics of their techniques. Likewise, Sasuke can use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. He is a proficient researcher, able to well-prepare himself for enemies and their various abilities, such as the nature of Orochimaru's snake techniques and unique cursed seals. He could also use his Sharingan to perfectly sync his fire-natured chakra with Naruto's wind-natured chakra to perform the "Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero", something Tobirama noted as extremely difficult. Sasuke is a capable tracker, able to follow Itachi even though the latter used a flock of crows to block his vision. He is also shown to be very observant, quickly noticing Sakura's discarded flak jacket in a portal opened by her and Obito for only a few seconds and transporting to it to reunite with them. Appearance Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as the story progresses. As a young child, his bangs hung above his eyes. Later, they would hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and later again return to their original style. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bares a striking resemblance of Izuna Uchiha. Sasuke is considered quite handsome as most girls near his age become very infatuated with him. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chūnin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chūnin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller until after he defeats his brother. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. After suffering a second defeat from Itachi, Sasuke stopped wearing it for some time. He put it back on during the latter half of his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End, only to let it drop off at the end. Since then, Sasuke hasn't worn a forehead protector. In Part II, Sasuke has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was first shown wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt worn by Kimimaro and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After battling Deidara, he switched to a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He also wore a black cloak with this. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he reverted to a white (grey in the anime) high-collared short-sleeved shirt similar in appearance to the blue shirt he commonly wore in Part I but with a zipper. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden underneath. He briefly wore an Akatsuki cloak along with this. Another noticeable trait is that along with this new outfit, Sasuke began letting his hair hang over his forehead. The Uchiha crest on the back of his outfit has returned to its original size since his battle with Itachi. While adjusting to Itachi's eyes at the Mountains' Graveyard, he is seen wearing black Uchiha robes similar to those worn by Madara in his youth with a belt sash around his waist, though he would revert back to his previous clothing. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving the Yin half of his power Sasuke obtained a dark crescent-moon mark on his left palm. During his early childhood, Sasuke wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and black shorts (white in the anime). Sasuke wore the Anbu uniform once when he joined Itachi on a mission to capture a wild boar. At the end of the series Sasuke loses his left arm during his final battle with Naruto, though unlike Naruto who lost his right arm in that battle and replaced it after the war, Sasuke ultimately chose not to replace his, though he is still capable without it. Relationships Naruto Uzumaki Naruto is Sasuke's rival, best friend, teammate, and surrogate brother. As kids, they always had a rivalry over who was the strongest but at the same time, they sympathized with each other for being orphans and experiencing tragedy in their childhood. This is seen when Sasuke called Sakura annoying after she criticized Naruto for being an orphan. In fact, Naruto recalls them smiling after glaring at each other and how they actually wanted to be friends. After being put on the same time, Sasuke had a low opinion of Naruto and often called him a loser, but as time passed, he grew to consider Naruto as a friend and Naruto become the first person Sasuke develops a bond with since his clan's massacre. When he saw Naruto getting stronger, Sasuke decided to sever their friendship in order to get stronger and began treating Naruto as an enemy, even trying to seriously kill him in their battles. Sasuke said he spared Naruto the first time on a whim but he vowed to finish him off for good just to prove how much he's changed since their last battle. Due to this goal, Sasuke was willing to achieve any means to gain the power he needed to defeat Naruto. As Sasuke fell deeper into darkness, Naruto was left in a deep depression of how low Sasuke had fallen into darkness and everyone was opting to kill him in order to stop him, but Naruto refused to give up on the possibility of redeeming Sasuke. Naruto went as far as to beg the Raikage to pardon Sasuke for his crimes against his village and he was willing to be beaten rather than sell out information he had about Sasuke. Eventually, Naruto declares to never give up on him and he will bring him back to Konoha, which angered and surprised Sasuke. This only made Sasuke more determined to kill Naruto during the war and he rejected Naruto's assertion that he understood why Sasuke was so bent on revenge against the village. Sasuke offered to kill Naruto and be known as a loser or let Naruto kill him and be a hero, to which Naruto said he would do neither but they would die together in their final battle if it meant Sasuke would never be alone. Despite this, Sasuke temporarily worked together with Naruto in defeating Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, and only protected him so he could fight him later on. To fulfill his goal of creating a new ninja system through destruction and rebirth, Sasuke fought Naruto, who was the one person who can stop him, but in the battle, they lose arms. After hearing Naruto's promise to always be there for Sasuke as a friend, Sasuke admitted he was always jealous of Naruto and finally accepted defeat, allowing them to truly reconcile. It would be a good word from Naruto that would prevent Sasuke from being imprisoned for his crimes and Sasuke comes to appreciate Naruto for teaching him the true meaning of a shinobi. In the years to come, they become true surrogate brothers and best friends but remain as rivals, although on friendly terms. As adults, they tend to crack jokes with each other and are more easily able to work together as partners in combat. Itachi Uchiha One of the most significant relationships in Sasuke's life is with his older brother Itachi. Sasuke remembered Itachi as a loving and caring brother who always poked him in the forehead as a sign of affection. Sasuke looked up to his brother but felt like he lived in Itachi's shadow and tried his best to surpass him by excelling in the academy and learning many of the Uchiha clan's jutsus. In the events leading to the massacre, Sasuke's relationship with Itachi took a turn for the worse when Itachi became distant while under suspicion for murdering his best friend by the clan. Sasuke was horrified to witness his brother kill their clan and Itachi said he spared Sasuke for being unworthy to kill but told the boy to get stronger and exact revenge on him. Over the years, Sasuke made it his life mission to kill Itachi, becoming distant and cold. This also sends Sasuke down the path of a rogue ninja, which had never been Itachi's intent, after Itachi tortures him with flashbacks of their clan's murder. In their first major battle, Sasuke struggled to keep up against his brother, but before he could finish him off, Itachi's bad health caught up with him and he died from his illness. Before falling dead to the ground, Itachi appeared to try to take Sasuke's eyes but really poked him on the forehead. Once Sasuke learned the truth about the Uchiha clan downfall, an enraged Sasuke decided to destroy the village to avenge Itachi and cried for his brother's sacrifice. After being reincarnated, Itachi admitted the truth to Sasuke and he never wanted Sasuke to walk the path he is on, but this only angered Sasuke who insisted that he could forgive Itachi for his actions but not Konoha. Sasuke went as far as to criticize his brother for continually protecting the village in spite of what it has done to him and it was the memories of the older brother Sasuke loved that he was unwilling to give up his hatred for it. When his words failed to reach Sasuke, Itachi apologized for everything he has done to Sasuke and said he didn't want Sasuke to forgive him but he proclaimed he would love Sasuke forever no matter what choice he made. After this and some thinking, Sasuke accepts Itachi's actions and takes on his will to protect the village. Sasuke would continue protecting the village for the rest of his life, as part of Itachi wanted him to do, and Sasuke adopted Itachi's habit of poking on the forehead, which he does with his wife and daughter. Parents Sasuke had different relationships with his parents; a loving, close one with his mother but a distant one with his father. His father showed more attention to Itachi, who was deemed a prodigy, than Sasuke, causing the boy to feel neglected and living in Itachi's shadow. His mother was always loving and attentive to him to fill in the void he felt for being ignored by his father. He eventually gains his father's recognition when Itachi withdrew from the clan. Sasuke was devastated when he witnessed Itachi murder their parents and still mourned them as he got older. Sakura Haruno Sakura always had a crush on Sasuke since they were kids, but he often dismissed her. When they were placed on the same team, she spent more time trying to win his affections than practicing her ninja skills. He had a low opinion of her and called her annoying for being inconsiderate of Naruto being an orphan. However, as time passed, he started to accept her as a teammate and friend, and was willing to put his life on the line to protect her. In fact, while under the Cursed Seal of Heaven, he broke the arms of one of the Sound ninjas who hurt Sakura, and he later told Naruto to do whatever he could to save Sakura from Gaara because he didn't want to lose someone dear to him again. Sakura was the first person he trusted with the secret of him being infected by the Cursed Seal and he later says his bond with Sakura had gotten to the point where they can read each other's thoughts so easily. When he decided to defect from the village, he ran into Sakura and they talked about their times together, and Sakura desperately tried to get him to stay, even confessing her to love to Sasuke for the first time and offering to join him as long as she can make him happy. Although touched, Sasuke feigned indifference and only called her annoying and knocked her out to prevent her from alerting the village but not before thanking her for everything. When they reunited 3 years later, Sasuke denounced any bond to Sakura and was more than willing to kill her at two occasions if she stood in his way. Although distraught, Sakura was willing to kill Sasuke to save him from falling deeper into darkness. However, with Naruto's vow to save Sasuke no matter what, Sakura decided to put all her faith in Sasuke and Naruto in fulfilling her dream of seeing Team 7 together again. They ended up working together against Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, and, although Sasuke was impressed by her powerful strength, he rendered her useless and showed disregard in helping her. However, when she saved him after he was trapped in another dimension, he thanked her. Before he left to fight Naruto, Sakura tried to get Sasuke to return home by saying she still loves him before he knocked her out. He also said there was no reason for them to love each other and her feelings are simply from a failed past. Afterwards, a redeemed and guilt-ridden Sasuke apologized to Sakura, which she accepted. Before leaving for his journey of redemption, Sasuke and Sakura spent some time together and they began a relationship, and Sasuke eventually fell in love with Sakura, leading him to marry her and have a daughter named Sarada. Despite his long absence, Sasuke and Sakura remained faithful to each other and their marriage turned out to be a good one, and Sasuke really feels guilty for leaving her and Sarada while he was on his mission. While Sasuke's love for her is clear, he teases her refusing to kiss her in public but had grown protective of her and holds a high opinion of her. In the novel of ''Boruto the Movie, it is strongly implied that Sasuke and Sakura have a passionate relationship, although Sasuke refuses to show her any affection in public. Sarada Uchiha Sarada is Sasuke's daughter with Sakura. As the first Uchiha born since its downfall, Sarada represents the clan's restoration. Sasuke loves his daughter more than anything and she is the reason why he continues to live. Before he left for his mission, it is hinted that Sasuke was very attentive and loving towards his daughter, as he was seen with Sakura teaching baby Sarada how to walk. Although Sasuke left when Sarada was a toddler, he never forgets about his daughter and it turns out his lack of communication with her during his absence was because his reputation as a powerful shinobi and a Uchiha would earn him enemies who wouldn't hesitate to harm her if they found out she was his child. Sarada has a deep attachment to her father, whom she refers to as "Papa" and she longed to meet him. When they did meet for the first time in years, Sasuke refused to answer her questions about her parentage and his absence, which briefly strained their relationship. Sarada even expressed anger at both of her parents for keeping secrets from her and doubted her father cared about her. However, Sarada learns she was wrong and her father really does love her, and he said he loved her mother as well because Sarada was the proof of their bond. While Sasuke admits he doesn't know how to be a father, he is willing to apologize to Sarada for his mistakes and make up for them as long as it makes Sarada happy. Sasuke is very protective of Sarada, to the point he is willing to risk his life for her and doesn't hesitate to show her deep affection, even in front of others. Although he unintentionally made Sarada cry during their first meeting, he actually hates seeing her upset and criticizes anyone, including Naruto, for upsetting her. Sasuke harbors deep pride for his daughter as she demonstrates she is a strong ninja, especially when he learns she dreams of becoming Hokage. In the novel of Boruto the Movie, Sasuke refers to Sarada as his beloved daughter. Kakashi Hatake Sasuke was always deemed as Kakashi's favorite student, since Kakashi took a personal interest in Sasuke's desire to kill Itachi for revenge. Having first hand experience in being in darkness, Kakashi sought to train Sasuke and taught him the Chidori to appease his desire for power. He also lectured Sasuke about gaining nothing but emptiness and lonliness after achieving revenge. Even after Sasuke defected, Kakashi blamed himself for this and agreed with Naruto and Sakura to bring him back to Konoha, even with force as Sasuke became stronger under Orochimaru's tutelage. As he saw Sasuke fall deeper into darkness, Kakashi knew there was little to no hope left in saving him, and decided killing Sasuke was the only option left, especially after seeing Sasuke try to kill Naruto and Saskura. After reuniting for the first time in 3 years, Kakashi again tried to get him to give up his hatred, but Sasuke refused and tried to kill him. Kakashi decided to kill Sasuke rather than left Naruto or Sakura take on that burden, but Naruto prevented this and Kakashi decided to let Naruto deal with Sasuke. In the battles against Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, Kakashi worked with his students for the first time since Sasuke's defection, although he didn't trust Sasuke and worried his allegiance with them was temporary. This was confirmed true when Sasuke announced his desire for a revolution, which Kakashi criticized him for and furthermore when Sasuke ignored the pain Sakura was going through to save him. At the end, though, after Sasuke reconciles with Naruto and Sakura, Kakashi happily looked on at his team reuniting for good. After becoming the Sixth Hokage, the first act Kakashi does is pardon Sasuke for his crimes due to his service in ending the war, an act Sasuke deeply appreciates and even apologizes to Kakashi for everything he did. Orochimaru Despite seeking out Orochimaru to get stronger, Sasuke actually despises Orochimaru and finds his use of human experiments disgusting. After 3 years of training, although Sasuke said he could care less if Orochimaru took his body as his next vessel, Sasuke never intended for that to happen, believing he had grown strong enough that he no longer needed Orochimaru. After making that decision, Sasuke attacked a sickly and weakened Orochimaru, who tried to take over his body. However, Sasuke used his Cursed Seal to overpower Orochimaru and kill him with ease. Unknown to Sasuke, Orochimaru had entered inside Sasuke before being killed. As the war commenced, Sasuke revived Orochimaru to resurrect the previous four Hokage to learn the meaning of a shinobi. Curious, Orochimaru agreed and decided that it was time for Sasuke to make his own decisions rather than being manipulated by others. After Sasuke decided to protect the village and go to the war, Orochimaru decided to accompany him and convinced team Taka to work with him and over look the things Sasuke did to them. Years after the war, Sasuke and Orochimaru would meet again when Sasuke accused Orochimaru of creating Shin and threatened to harm him because Shin kidnapped his wife and tried to kill his daughter. Kabuto Sasuke never got along with Kabuto, despite appreciating Kabuto's help to him and Team 7 during the Chunin exams. Although he finds Kabuto to be annoying, Sasuke considers him unworthy of his attention. However, when Kabuto tries to kill both Sasuke and a reanimated Itachi, the brothers join forces to take him down and undo the Reanimated Jutsu, and kabuto tried to mock Sasuke by reminding him his desire for revenge against the village. After his defeat, Kabuto is redeemed and decides to make amends to Itachi by saving Sasuke from dying after he is stabbed in the chest by Madara. Team Hebi/Taka Karin Karin has had a deep infatuation for Sasuke since he rescued her during the Chunin exams when they were kids. They didn't formally meet until Sasuke became Orochimaru's apprentice and Karin was working as a subordinate. Karin develops a sexual attraction to him due to his good looks, calm and calculating attitude, and his powerful chakra. She made many advances towards him and tried to get him to be alone with her, but Sasuke expressed no interest in her and often rejected her. Despite this, he enlisted her help in joining his team after killing Orochimaru, which she accepted. Overtime, Sasuke started protecting her, but remained distant for the most part. As he became more corrupted, Karin became alarmed how "cold" his chakra was but remained attractive to him and always healed him. However, when Sasuke was willing to sacrifice Karin in order to kill Danzo, he called her a burden and was going to kill her until Sakura stopped him. Karin decided to give up on Sasuke and expressed anger at him for stabbing her but quickly forgave him after he simply apologized. In the war, she panicked as Sasuke was dying from being stabbed by Madara and in her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, she said her only desire was to see Sasuke smile at her. Years later, Karin, although still having feelings for him, accepted that Sasuke is happy with his family; developing a friendship with Sakura and a fondness for Sarada, whom she helped deliver. Suigetsu Suigetsu was one of the many prisoners released at Sasuke's command after killing Orochimaru. He immediately enlisted Suigetsu's help in forming team Hebi, which Suigetsu agreed after a brief battle against Sasuke. Sasuke seems to pay little attention to him, although he deems him worthy in battle, due to Suigetsu's unique powers. As Sasuke sought revenge against Konoha, he came to completely disregard Suigetsu and Jugo, leaving them in midst of a heated battle against the Kage and not caring what would have happened to them. Neither seemed unaware of what Sasuke had done, as they started searching for him after breaking out of jail and not hesitating to join in the war with him. Years later, Suigetsu would be to blame for the estrangement between Sasuke and Sarada, after he erroneously concluded Karin was her real mother. Jugo Jugo is very loyal to Sasuke, who reminds Jugo of his late surrogate brother who gave up his life to bring Sasuke to Orochimaru. Jugo is often the first member of the team to follow Sasuke and not question his actions, no matter how suspicious or bad they appear. Even when Sasuke abandoned him and Suigetsu, Jugo was still loyal to him and searched for him after escaping from jail, and immediately agreed to join Sasuke on the battlefield. Boruto Uzumaki When they first met, Sasuke told Naruto that his son, Boruto, reminded him of how Naruto was like as a child but Naruto insisted Boruto's personality closely mirrored Sasuke's. When Naruto retracted this by saying Boruto is nothing like them because he's never had to work hard as a ninja, Sasuke was unfazed and said the nature of a shinobi never changes, even in regards to Boruto. He was surprised when Boruto wanted to be his apprentice but agreed on the condition that Boruto learned the Rasengan. Although Boruto's was small, Sasuke was impressed and began training him to help him get ready for the Chunin Exams by teaching shurkienjutsu. When Boruto complained it Sarada's specialty because of her being Sasuke's daughter, Sasuke used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to prove hard work makes it possible for others to learn techniques that belong to certain clans. He and Boruto develop a strong bond, to the point where Sasuke felt comfortable enough to praise about Naruto to the boy and Sasuke refers to Boruto as his number one student. While he was disappointed at Boruto for cheating in the exams, he knew lecturing the boy would do no good and instead sympathized with him for making a mistake. Even as Boruto doubted his abilities, Sasuke told him he was a strong shinobi who can one day surpass Naruto. Sasuke lent his forehead protector to Boruto as they went to rescue Naruto, as a sign he recognizes Boruto as a true shinobi despite his mistakes, and continually protected him. As proof of his strong, surrogate familial bond with Naruto, Boruto refers to Sasuke as "Uncle Sasuke" and Sasuke treats Boruto as a son. Gaara Sasuke first met Gaara in the Chunin Exams and right away, they were eager to fight each other after seeing their respective powers. However, Sasuke was almost overpowered by Gaara's sand powers and was left severally injured as he tried protecting Sakura and aiding Naruto. His defeat at Gaara's hands and witnessing Naruto defeat Gaara would later be among Sasuke's reasons for defecting Konoha. As Gaara redeemed himself, Sasuke fell deeper into darkness. When Sasuke attacked the Kage Summit to kill the Kage, Gaara tried to reason with him by telling him his desire for revenge will gain him nothing by pointing out his own experience of being consumed with rage and revenge, and asked him to give it all up for Naruto's sake if he isn't able to see the light in darkness. Sasuke refused by saying his goals exist only in darkness and he lashed out at Gaara for saying he understands the Uchiha's pain. Seeing the kind of failure Sasuke had become and feeling sad for Naruto's failed attempts to save his friend, Gaara shed a tear for the Uchiha. Gaara tried to kill Sasuke in order to defend the other Kage but failed as Sasuke escaped. Gaara saw no hope of helping Sasuke and tried to get Naruto to give up on him, but the latter refused and Gaara decided to have faith in Naruto in dealing with Sasuke. However, after the war ended, a redeemed Sasuke seems to be on civil terms with Gaara, as the two had no problem working together to rescue Naruto and posed for a photograph with Naruto, Boruto, and the three other Kage. Konoha Comrades Sasuke never had any friends among his peers and considered himself far superior than his classmates until he was partnered with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke had the attention of most of the girls (which annoyed him) but almost all of the boys disliked Sasuke for his attitude. Before defecting, Sasuke was willing to work together with his classmates on missions but still didn't recognize them as friends but merely temporary comrades. After becoming a rogue ninja, they joined together with Naruto to find him and bring him back with no success. When Naruto shouted out that their friends risked their lives to find him, Sasuke was indifferent and retorted he didn't ask for them to look for him. 3 years pass when they learn of Sasuke becoming an international criminal and decide to kill him to prevent him from creating a war among the nations, although Naruto convinces them to let him deal with Sasuke on his own. When Sasuke arrived on the battlefield to help, they all expressed shock and anger at him, and voiced their distrust in him. Sasuke, however, said he didn't care what they thought of him. The fact he was willing to help them allowed them to put their distrust in him aside for the time being. After the war, Sasuke appears to have made up with all of them and, as an adult, is on amicable terms with them. Danzo After learning the truth on the Uchiha clan downfall and it was Danzo who ordered it, Sasuke sought revenge against him. His growing hatred towards the elder caused him to become ruthless and brutal. Showing some fear towards the Uchiha, Danzo tried to flee before he was caught by Sasuke, Karin, and Tobi. Confronted by Sasuke, Danzo admitted everything but insisted he ordered the massacre in the best interest of the village and Sasuke's actions were only tarnishing Itachi's sacrifice. This enraged Sasuke who fought him and killed him several times before the elder came back to life each time. Eventually realizing he was no match against Sasuke, Danzo tried to use Karin against him, but Sasuke didn't hesitate to stab them both with Chidori. Mortally wounded, Danzo committed suicide and tried to take Sasuke and Tobi with him but failed. Sasuke expressed thrill at "killing" the man responsible for ordering the massacre and, even years later as an adult, he seems to have no regret. Ironically, Sasuke takes up his habit of doing activities in the shadows to protect the village, although Sasuke's methods are more cautious and peaceful. Madara Uchiha Sasuke entered in the war with the intent of killing Madara and other enemies to protect the village. Sasuke had no hesitations at trying to kill Madara due to his unwillingness to follow in his footsteps. Realizing Sasuke is related to him, Madara tried to appeal to Sasuke to join him, but Sasuke refused and announced his goal to kill him. Madara was reluctant to kill a member of his clan, but as the battle continued, Madara stabbed Sasuke in the chest and left him to die. Sasuke and Naruto almost gained the upper hand in defeating him until Madara was mortally wounded by the Black Zetsu. Sasuke wanted to finish him off for good, but Madara died after realizing his wrongdoings. Trivia *Sasuke is the overarching villain of the franchise, as he has been around longer and had a bigger impact on the series (and Naruto) than any other villain. *Sasuke was named after Sasuke Sarutobi, the Third Hokage's father, though their names in turn were likely inspired by the fictional ninja Sarutobi Sasuke. *Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with any honorifics at the end of their names except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child and after discovering Itachi's evil nature. *Sasuke is one of the two characters in the Naruto franchise to have always stayed in the Top Ten of every Character Popularity Poll. *Sasuke caused the death or defeated the most Akatsuki members, with 4: Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi, and White Zetsu. Despite this however, he eventually revived Orochimaru during the war. Naruto is the only other character who defeated or caused the death of more than 1 Akatsuki member, with 2: Nagato and Black Zetsu. *Sasuke's evil laugh, alongside with Itachi's illusionary evil laugh has been parodied in the Internet. *Sasuke's voice actor Noriaki Sugiyama also voices Kevin Levin in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien,'' Uryū Ishida in' '''Bleach,'' Jason Todd in Batman: Under the Red Hood'', and Vinsmoke Ichiji in One Piece. Category:Vengeful Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Ninjas Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Envious Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mongers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Murderer Category:Insecure Category:Protagonists Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Opportunists Category:Movie Villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Genocidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Mutated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Master of Hero Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic Category:Serial Killers Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Paranoid Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Affably Evil